


There is Passion, Yet Peace

by salacious_crumb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is a 20 something, Angst, But like way into fic, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Girl can't catch a break, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lotta Banter, Lotta Mad Maul, Maulsoka, Mutual Pining, POV Ahsoka Tano, Protective Ahsoka Tano, brought to you by a burnt out student, lotta snippy Snips, this will simmer like stew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious_crumb/pseuds/salacious_crumb
Summary: In the aftermath of Order 66, Ahsoka Tano learns to adapt to a rapidly changing galaxy. The farce of ‘justice’ and ‘order’ under the newly founded Galactic Empire blur the lines between morality and survival. An unexpected alliance with Maul offers an opportunity to stop Darth Sidious, but not without many trials and tribulations along the way.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to what will be probably a 25-30 chapter fic. Ahsoka is 23 and Maul is well, Maul. I have had this idea sitting around in my head for awhile now and I truly hope I give these characters justice. I loved their dynamic in Season 7 of CW and loved the idea of a team-up! 
> 
> This work would not be published without the help of my helpful Beta Escoger, who I've worked with since 2015 :D Check out their work on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Here we go!

She didn’t know how long she’d been at it. The constant spray of blaster bolts was really starting to wear on her. Channeling the Force, Ahsoka kept deflecting the steady stream with her lightsabers, her back pressed up against Commander Rex. Things were starting to turn in their favor, that is until her wristcomm pinged. Ducking from another round of blaster fire she let it scorch the durasteel walls behind her before thumbing the switch.

“ _Lady Tano-”_ A fatal scream interrupted Maul’s voice and he growled, _“Lady Tano, I gave you one hour, where are you?”_

Must he really insist on the timing? Ahsoka grimaced and accidentally deflected a bolt into a clone trooper’s stomach. Her heart dropped. She tried to ignore the way Rex stiffened, his head turning over his shoulder as he continued firing stunners at the oncoming clones. His armor dug into her back sharply. 

“You freed him?!” He shouted at her, the shock as clear as day, even through his helmet.

Ahsoka winced, _“I’ve just escaped the medbay-”_

 _“What!?”_ Maul’s growl made her comlink vibrate.

She rolled her eyes and held it up front of her, using her other arm to continue deflecting the hot plasma showering them from all angles. “ _The clones have biochips pre-programmed to activate since birth. Every single one of them! The files were covered up by the Kaminoans. I located and removed the one in Rex - Maul, we have backup!”_

 _“You told me -”_ Blaster fire. Another fatal scream. _“You told me you needed access to a_ droid! _This whole time you’ve been experimenting on a clone?!”_

Ahsoka didn’t reply. She’d meet with Maul at the hangar bay and deal with him then. The comlink went radio silent for some time as she continued to defend herself, that is until the entire ship lurched violently. The clones’ onslaught ceased as they were thrown into the metal walls, yelling out before falling to the floor in heaps. Bracing herself against Rex, Ahsoka used the Force to ground them in place. His armor continued to dig into her back uncomfortably as he struggled to stay upright. A loud series of explosions rocked the ship. Ahsoka couldn’t hold on for much longer, relinquishing the Force as the erratic turbulence aggressively slammed the two against the hard durasteel walls before they crashed to the floor. 

The tremors finally simmered down and allotted Ahsoka a moment to rub the back of her head-tail gingerly. Not a moment later, the lights shut off, blanketing the hallway in pitch black. A rumbling sound indicated the back-up generators starting up. Flashing red lights replaced the typical white fluorescent glow of the ship’s hallways and a blaring crescendo signaled the emergency alarm kicking in. The clones were slumped on the floor, groaning and twitching...It was like stepping into the Corellian hells.

Rex was the first one to rise, helping Ahsoka to her feet. He removed his helmet and clipped it to his belt, catching a deep breath as she shouted into the comlink, _“Maul, what the hell did you do!?”_

His sinister chuckle reverberated through her montrals. _“You wanted this chaos...”_

The static of a wristcomm suddenly buzzed to life on an unmoving clone. _“The hyperdrive has been destroyed! The ship is trapped in the moon’s gravitational pull- Mayday! Mayday-”_

Her eyes bulged. She’d goaded him in lieu of giving him a lightsaber, and he decides to destroy the entire ship?! _Fuck._

Rex’s face lost all color and he stumbled as the news sunk in. “‘Soka, my brothers… They’re - they’re all going to die!”

Ahsoka looked away ashamed. Everything escalated to astronomical proportions in the matter of a few minutes. Her world was falling apart but she needed to remain calm. _Focus on the objective_.

_“Maul, all the escape pods are gone, we’re on the lookout for an escape shuttle-“_

_“What’s this ‘we’? There is only you and I in this partnership,”_ he snarled. _“We have no room for a genetic abomination.”_

Ahsoka winced, feeling Rex’s eyes burning a hole through her head. _You did this._

“‘Soka, what’s going on? What is he talking about?” 

Thumbing off the comlink, she couldn't meet his gaze. “Come on, we have to keep moving!”

A clone groaned in pain as she grabbed Rex by the wrist. She summoned extra blasters from the heap of plastoid and they broke into a run. Sharp, quick breaths helped her stay in focus and the adrenaline rushed through her veins, giving her dusky skin a flush as they sprinted to the nearest elevator. The stomping of armored feet grew louder and louder, comlinks going off left and right from adjacent hallways. All jumbled and loud and incoherent, all trying to find _her_. Covering Rex’s back as she ran, they tumbled in, frantically hitting the ‘close door’ button before their pursuers could get any closer.

“Sixth floor elevators! Open fire!” came Jesse’s familiar cadence. He faltered when he saw Rex. “Commander Rex, we all have strict orders to execute Commander Tano-“ Rex raised his blaster. “Soldier, what are you-“

A stunner cut him off prematurely and Jesse fell flat on his back. Rex’s stance was composed, appearing indifferent, but the blaster shook in his hand. Ahsoka could see the pain in his eyes. The rest of the clones had no such difficulty, unleashing another volley of blaster fire. Ahsoka deflected them back long enough for the elevator door to finally shut, offering the ex-Jedi and rogue clone trooper an eerie moment of silence. The dim white light of the moving elevator car was peaceful, allowing her to finally think with a clear head. Her montrals picked up on the rapid palpitations of Rex’s heart, so emotionally torn she could feel it through the Force. 

“I… I teamed up with Maul.” Ahsoka finally whispered, stirring Rex from his dissociative state. 

He rounded on her quickly, “What do you mean _teamed up?!”_

She sighed remembering Maul’s revelation.

_'Who is Darth Sidious? Who is your master?’_

_‘You call him the Supreme Chancellor.’_

“It’s exactly as it sounds, Rex,” Ahsoka avoided his eyes, “I had to… Darth Sidious is Palpatine”

Rex faltered. 

“Ahsoka, what are you talking about?”

“The Sith Lord in hiding… it wasn’t Maul, it never was. The Jedi were played, Rex. Count Dooku, Asajj, _all_ pawns. He and I may be the only Force users that survived this, whatever _this_ is. And Palpatine… he was so close to Anakin. I don’t feel his Force Signature anymore... I can’t walk away from my master again. Not this time.”

“Ahsoka, you can’t be serious, Maul will betray you! You saw his record, that’s just what was reported! Ahsoka you -”

“Rex,” Ahsoka, gently grabbed a hold of his forearms, her eyes were large and pleading, “if I don’t join him, I’ll always wonder about the possibilities. He thinks we can stop Palpatine. You and I can’t do it alone. This may be our only chance.”

“He’s manipulating you ‘Soka!” Rex blurted out angrily, his eyes searching within hers. “Can’t you see?”

Ahsoka sighed. “I don’t doubt it Rex… but if he’s right about Anakin, I’ll never be able to live with myself.”

Rex shook his head in irritation. “So, Maul knows something about Anakin that you’re not telling me. Ahsoka, please.” Rex, removed his arms from her and crossed them, his brown eyes were full of hurt, a look she’d rarely seen. “He’s my _vod_ too.”

Guilt painted her features. Ahsoka hesitated briefly before finally formulating the words. Saying it out loud felt _wrong._ “Maul believes Anakin has fallen to the dark side. Palpatine may have groomed him as Maul’s replacement -”

Rex scoffed. “Maul _wants_ you to believe that. Anakin’s been fighting against the Sith since he was _nine._ He’d never serve them.” 

He was right, wasn't he? Surely Anakin wouldn’t fall… but her master’s Force signature was completely absent, an empty void of the once enigmatic Jedi. His labored sigh jostled her from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka, I can't do it.” At her confused look, he continued. “If you ask me to come, I will, but I think we both know he’d send me out an airlock the minute he has the opportunity. _And I know you would protect me,”_ he added before she could object, “but if you’re doing this, you can’t be focused on me.”

“Rex, no don't - ”

“I know that look in your eyes ‘Soka. I can’t talk you out of this, but I trust you.” He swallowed. “You came back for me, and that’s more than I could have asked for.” 

A lump formed in her throat.

“You’re everything a Jedi should hope to be. I’ve never been good at saying goodbyes…”

Rex’s face blurred as she blinked her tears away. She swallowed them back down, the lump in her throat was painful now. Ahsoka let out a shaky breath and nodded, Rex was right though, she hated when he was right. The elevator continued to move at an uncomfortable speed. Her stomach flipped with each beep as they continued towards the hangar. It was all very surreal. Something glimmered on Rex’s face and Ahsoka’s heart broke, noticing silent tears spill out of his light brown eyes. He hastily wiped his arm across his face, but they just kept coming. 

“Rex,” she mumbled, reaching a hand out to cup his face. Rex leaned into her touch before encircling his large arms around her. His hug was fierce and protective and so very different. It was unlike Anakin’s or Master Plo’s, as rare as they were. It warmed her through, despite his clunky armor. The sudden sensation of his soft lips gently kissing the valley between her montrals made her heart flutter. She nuzzled her face beneath his neck affectionately, greedily soaking in the physical contact. She wondered when she’d ever be able to indulge in something so wonderful again. Rex shifted and finally pulled away from her, making her miss the warmth.

“It’s been a pleasure serving under you Commander...you’ll always be my _vod’ika_.”

Ahsoka felt another fresh wave of tears prick her eyes, but with a shaky breath she kept them at bay. They were getting closer to the hangar. Once those doors opened they would be pelted with plasma bolts. She wasn’t about to leave Rex without a fighting chance. 

“I’m getting you out of here Rex, I’m sorry I-”, words failed her as she finally faced the reality of her alliance with Maul.

“Don’t, ‘Soka, I told you I _trust_ you.” He reiterated. “I-I have a new purpose. The GAR...there’s still more of us out there, Wolffe, Cody… someone needs to find them,” he smiled sadly at her. She understood all too well. There were so many clone legions... Nodding, she quickly got to work. Ahsoka opened up the elevator control pad and tinkered with the wires. Their rapid ascension to the hangar halted abruptly. 

Ahsoka ignited her blue lightsaber and sliced a circular hole in the elevator ceiling. Moving it away with the Force, she sent Rex up before she jumped through. She looked about quickly, but neither alarm nor clone interrupted them, not yet anyway. She turned back to Rex, “With Maul on the loose they’ll be distracted with us as targets, I’ll be fine. We’ll be your diversion. Take advantage of the chaos and find a ship. That’s an order.”

A nostalgic smile crossed his lips at the use of her commander voice. She could see shared memories through his eyes, a reminder of all they had gone through in the 501st. She was going to miss him terribly. Rex was _always_ a constant in her young life, her rock. Leaving him here was officially leaving all that she had known all over again. 

“Yes sir”, his voice dragged her away from her thoughts as he clicked his helmet back in place. 

He turned to the emergency escape ladder before Ahsoka grabbed his arm, her heart thudding in her chest. “Promise me you’ll make it out Rex, head to the repair bay, it’s your best shot.”

“I promise”. 

__________________

Ahsoka grit her teeth as she squeezed through another tight corner, sucking in her stomach as she gripped the walls of the air vent. They were dimly lit, but her natural low-light vision made navigation less of a struggle than actually pulling herself through. It was the fastest way to hangar control without getting caught in the crossfire. They were much tighter than she remembered. Well, it _had_ been three years since she explored the vents of Star Destroyers. She was no longer the scrappy, young slip-of-a-girl she used to be, her hips were a solid reminder of that. She sighed ruefully, remembering many a night spying on her master’s top secret holocalls to Senator Amidala before shimmying herself along. A small metal grate appeared ahead, giving her a vantage point below. Two clone troopers jogged through the sterile durasteel hallway as red lights continued to flash, creating a strobing effect as they moved. Ahsoka carefully belly crawled only to wince at the sound of her lightsabers scraping the vent walls. The alarms were muffled in this part of the ship, amplifying her fumble.

“Did you hear that?”

She held her breath as she looked down below, sweat beading at her forehead. 

“It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall. Comm the lieutenant, we better investigate.”

Ahsoka breathed out through her nose in relief as they trotted away, shutting her eyes momentarily. If the troopers came from her left then the hangar bay should be at the next fork if her memories of pranking Obi-Wan aboard the _Resolute_ were anything to go by. She silently slid herself through the remaining portion of the vent, squirming her upper body through the tight ninety degree angle. The hangar control room was right through the slats in front of her. _Yes!_ She was so close! Ahsoka sucked in her gut and pushed herself through, forgetting to move her arms before the maneuver, pinning them to her sides. She let her forehead touch the cold metal vent in frustration. _Remain calm!_

Ahsoka used her core strength to lift her upper body, just enough to shift an arm out in front of her. This would do for now. She began using the Force to quietly unscrew the bolts of the vent. An unsuspecting clone monitored the control room below, clicking a few buttons as they bleeped in response. She squeezed her other arm through the gap as sweat ran down her face from the sheer exertion. As she forced her wrist through, her commlink pressed up against the vent wall, turning on with a heart-stopping beep. 

“ _Lady Tano! This is my third attempt at contacting you, answer me!”_ came Maul’s angry baritone, echoing inside the metal vent. 

Ahsoka froze and the helmeted clone whirled around in front of her, aiming his blaster directly at her. Screw subtlety. Channeling the Force, she sent the vent grate flying at full speed. A loud clang rang out as it slammed against his head. He fell backwards, his helmet smashing against the control panel before he thumped to the floor unconscious. She waited a moment, but no further guards showed up. The control room was small and cramped, but it provided the best lookout onto the hangar deck below with its large glass windows. She quickly squeezed herself out of the vent, somersaulting into a crouch as she hid behind the control panel. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she finally commed him back. 

“ _You almost blew my cover, you di’kut! I was in the air vents and nearly got shot because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!”_

_“Hmph, if you can’t handle some grunts, our plans are pointless. Location?”_

_“Hanger control”._ Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka gingerly poked her head over the large switch board and looked down onto the deck below. She shook her head in resignation, _“Maul, there is a whole squadron guarding the shuttle gates, there are at least 60 men -”_

Ahsoka flinched backward as a giant metal shipping container careened in front of her, flinging screaming troopers against the other side of the hangar bay while leaving others strewn about the deck below, limbs fixed in unnatural positions. She used the distraction to fumble with the buttons and knobs to find an available ship. 

One. 

There was a single _Nu-_ class attack shuttle aboard the Star Destroyer. The sound of blaster fire below distracted her momentarily as Maul deflected plasma bolts with his bare hands. Clones collapsed to the floor lifeless, their screams of agony amplified by the crashing of more shipping containers he used as impromptu battering rams. 

_This should have never happened_. Maul’s words from Mandalore rang mockingly through her montrals as she glued her eyes to the scene below.

‘ _Every choice you have made… has led you to this moment._ ’

 _Now or never._ Ahsoka’s breath quickened as she punched in the code to open the large hangar doors. The expanse of space and the rapidly approaching moon greeted her as the doors ground open. The acrid smoke from the hyperdrives' destruction funneled in, overwhelming the air. She was momentarily awe-struck at how the stars twinkled so brightly despite the chaos around her. An overwhelming sense of hope filled her spirit as she briefly appreciated the serene atmosphere above. Pity Maul had to ruin it.

 _“Yes, continue to take your time as the ship crashes!”_ His voice was accompanied by a rogue blaster bolt, startling her as it cracked the thick window in front of her. She quickly glanced back down to the controls for the shuttle’s gate number. 

_“Maul, there’s one shuttle left inside gate E-14. Prep the ship, I’ll hold the rest off.”_

A grunt was his only response, but he made a mad dash to E-14, relentlessly throwing whatever was near him at the clones. Ahsoka grit her teeth as she used the Force and blasted the plated glass out of the control room window. The shards sprayed the air like rain as they clinked against the durasteel floors. She jumped out, landing in a defensive crouch. A sudden wave of clacks assaulted Ashoka’s montrals as the remaining group of clones cocked their blasters at her, encircling her like rabid wolves.

“Kill her, fire at will!”

Ahsoka moved swiftly, deflecting the barrage as she weaved her body through the hangar bay. A stray bolt almost hit her between the eyes but she leaned back in the nick of time. None had hit her yet but that wouldn’t last long. 

She wasn’t Maul, but a quick summoning of the Force pulled another shipping container behind her as a temporary shield. They rushed past, peppering her with fire. Large pillars lined the hangar and provided some cover. She threw her body behind one. Red-hot plasma bolts streamed past her on either side as she pressed herself against the beam. Her thunderous breaths came out in white puffs of condensation and a cold sweat ran down her neck. 

Up ahead, Maul was running at breakneck speed. He threw more metal containers at the clones with a roar, jumping up onto the shuttle’s cockpit and lowering himself in. The pod closed with a hiss and the loud whine of the shuttle’s engine came to life. Relief pulsed in her chest, followed by a sense of worry. She’d believed he was being truthful but what if this was a vindictive plot for his own escape? What if he left her here to die? The ramp opened up with a hiss, letting out cool steaming mist. She sighed in mild reprieve, and shook her head. If Maul was planning on getting rid of her, at least it wasn’t here. 

A renewed surge of blaster fire. The troopers had caught up to her. Ahsoka turned back around, standing in front of the shuttle as she protected herself from her former legion. Using the Force to guide her, she backed up onto the ramp. Many of the clones that were previously knocked out started rising up, their blasters joining the onslaught. It reminded her of a frightening holodrama she once saw, the clones began overwhelming her like the army of the undead. 

“Kill the Jedi!” 

So many, too many. She tried to hold them off, but one parry was a fraction slow.

Ahsoka screamed as a rapid spray of bolts hit her arms. She lost her grip on her lightsabers and they fell off the ramp with a clatter. The ramp shuddered and she had to use the Force to maintain her footing as it started lifting back up to close, unable to do anything but watch as the last bit of Anakin tumbled away from her. 

_“Maul, my lightsabers!”_

_“There’s no time, get inside!”_

Ahsoka almost fell off the ramp as she ran up the remaining portion only to get blasted in the leg. She stumbled inside the passenger hold roughly, her arms useless at breaking her fall. Her head brutally slammed against the metal floors. Ashoka yelped as excruciating pain shot through her left lek, the sensation made her see stars. The whirr of the door finally hissed shut somewhere behind her. There was an odd sense of quiet inside the shuttle, the yelling and blaster fire was reduced to a slight muffle. 

Maul’s voice swam around her as her vision started to blur. She struggled to stay awake.

“Lady Tano… Lady Tano…”

His voice grew weaker, echoing further and further away. The fuzzy image of Maul’s metal boots was the last thing she saw when her world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: fixed the spacing! 
> 
> Also: the whole time I wrote the vent scene I kept picturing that one episode of 'That's So Raven!' when she was trapped in the air vent at school and had to eat the cheese LOL


	2. The Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> There is a scene where Ahsoka is assessing her damage and she notices ripped clothing, it's after "How long had she been out?". It's not supposed to be explicit, but the mention of this can cause a reaction so I just wanted to let y'all know its not that kid of fic.

Ahsoka woke groggily. Her neck was stiff and the pain in her lek came back full force, throbbing against her head. She tried shifting her arms, the soreness unlike any battle wounds she had ever received. They were leaden but they moved, thank the Creator. The bright lights above forced her to squint as she lifted her head and blearily looked around. Indistinguishable blobs lined the walls. Ahsoka moved a hand to rub her eyes, she could have sworn she’d seen Maul before she passed out. She groaned as she got up achily, realizing she’d been lying on a row of seats bolted against the wall. Her bones creaked and popped as she staggered along. A familiar sight welcomed her as her vision cleared up, remembering where she was: the passenger hold of a _NU-_ class attack shuttle. Her heart ached.

The paint on the ceiling was badly chipped from long use. Small metal handles hung from bolts and swayed softly. She remembered struggling to hold onto them before being dropped into the fray of battle. The white seats lining the walls of the shuttle were scuffed up from the constant shuffle of plastoid armor. A whisper of a smile graced her lips, recalling all the times Rex fell asleep against her on their rides back to Coruscant, she warmed thinking about him. The memories of better times almost overcame her, the small details keeping her from reliving her pain. For a long moment she indulged. She did not want to dwell on _why_ she was on this ship.

Ahsoka sighed as she rubbed her cheek gingerly and hobbled away to the ‘fresher door. With a click of a button, she stumbled in, needing to grab onto the sink from the turbulence of the craft. She took one look at her reflection and was surprised the glass didn’t shatter, she hardly recognized herself. 

Her left lek was swollen to about the size of a meiloorun. She prodded it gently, hissing from the pain as it trembled. Her left cheek looked worse for wear as a deep plum splotched her tangerine complexion and her arms ached from where she was shot. The distance from the blasts must have saved her otherwise she’d be looking like target practice. Peering closer, she did a double take; they were tightly bandaged... Looking back up to her lek, she noticed some wraps she’d initially missed, blending into her intricate striping. 

She frowned. How long had she been out? Ahsoka looked down, aware she could see her bare legs. Her heart thudded in her chest. The gifted Mandalorian kama from Bo-Katan was torn and hanging in several places. She lifted up the tattered skirt. Her leggings were ripped off to mid thigh exposing some light bruising and scrapes. The injured leg was tightly wrapped by the remaining pant material. _He...he tended to my wounds?_ She wouldn’t have expected that. He did a rough but surprisingly good job, especially on her lek… but did he really have to destroy her only pair of clothes? It wasn’t like her skirt had been blocking anything.

She made her way to the cockpit, unused to the chill on her exposed legs and clicked the sliding door. There were only two seats, the pilot and gunner’s situated back to back. She’d forgotten how cramped this model was, even Master Obi-Wan had a few choice words to describe them. The streaming blue and white blur of hyperspace illuminated the interior through the domed glass windshield, making the small space a bit less claustrophobic. Maul’s horned head assaulted her line of sight, his reflection in the glass above. His posture was hunched over as he rested his chin on a fist while his other hand tapped a holoscreen casually. He didn’t bother turning around.

“You’re awake,” he deadpanned.

She huffed, the action making her cheek throb, “How observant of you.”

His scowl reflected through the glass. “You have been out for two entire rotations. I wondered if you’d acquired brain damage. It would have been a shame to dump your body so soon into our partnership,"he bit out acidically. 

_“Two?!”_ she ignored the rest of his veiled threat, “Did you even _try_ to wake me up? You destroyed my only pair of clothes!”

A ravenous growl from her stomach interrupted her rant. She couldn’t even remember the last time she ate something of substance. It was loud enough for Maul to finally turn and face her, looking quite unimpressed. 

“Lady Tano, you were _unconscious.”_ His eyes suddenly honed in on her swollen lek and a nasty smirk spread across his tattooed lips in cruel amusement. Crossing his arms, he leaned back asserting himself in the confined space. “You didn’t even flinch when I wrapped that gigantic monstrosity, Orn Free Taa’s lekku shrink in comparison.”

Ahsoka sputtered. Heat rose to her cheeks and the striping of her head-tails darkened in humiliation. “It’s gigantic because - there’s nothing wrong with big lekku, Maul!” A small pile of ration bar wrappers crumpled on the floor caught her attention. “Is there any food left or did you inhale it all?” 

Losing interest, Maul turned back to the controls with a growl, “Perhaps I had dismissed brain damage too early. How did you miss the bars I placed next to your head?”

She kept her mouth shut as he threw her off yet again. Tending to her was an unexpected gesture, sure, but Ahsoka was seasoned enough to know there was a motive. There was _always_ a motive.

“If it hasn’t occurred to you, Lady Tano,” he said slowly, as though speaking to a child, “I need you _alive._ I expect you to carry your own in this partnership. What I didn’t expect was such a pitiful display of Jar’Kai. You had _two_ lightsabers at your disposal and yet you still fell to those clones like an inexperienced youngling _._ ”

She felt the last of her patience fray from hunger, exhaustion and pain, “I can hold my own, Maul. I didn’t think I needed to remind you who rescued you from certain death! You’re sitting here because of _me!”_

He rolled his neck and glared into the reflection of the domed windshield. His molten gaze scorched her as she met his eyes. “You had no intent on rescuing me outside of your own gain, Lady Tano. You freed me for information, if I recall correctly. _You_ wanted answers on why the clones were defecting. Nothing more. How very Sith of you.”

“That wasn’t - don’t you dare twist this on me!”

Maul’s humorless chuckle cut her off, taunting her, “Did you not ultimately agree to this partnership because destroying Sidious was in _your_ best interest? You should be thanking _me_ for letting you keep your precious master out of this equation. You have made this much more difficult with your blatant denial.”

“Keep. Anakin. Out of this,” she grit out. If Maul wanted to play hard ball, she was not holding back. She shot daggers into his reflection, “I agreed to our little arrangement because destroying Sidious is for the good of the entire _galaxy!_ If it just so happens to align with your own pathetic groveling for revenge, then so be it, but don’t make it seem like I’m gaining anything out of this.” 

Maul lunged out of his seat and stalked his way up towards her. His metal boots clanged up the narrow aisle making her montrals ring, forcing her back against the cold cockpit door. The sensation shocked her head tail upon contact, but Ahsoka maintained her gaze, unbending in a vehement glare.

 _"_ _Pathetic groveling?_ Revenge is satisfaction, Lady Tano, revenge is _meaning!”_ he spat as a deep animalistic growl fused with his baritone. Leaning over her, he was much too close for comfort. “Revenge is the only hope to save your precious galaxy. You know _nothing!_ _”_ She involuntarily flinched as he slammed a gloved fist next to her throbbing lek, denting the durasteel door. “You can’t even begin to comprehend the magnitude of Darth Sidious’s power!” His red rimmed eyes looked positively unhinged. “The clones are merely one move on the Dejarik board. Sidious is ten steps ahead. _Always_.”

Ahsoka didn’t back down, even with his hot breath violating her face. _Kriffing beast_. She maintained her glare and slid her hand against the wall searching for the door switch. A loud ping managed to capture their attention and they both paused. The shuttle abruptly slowed down and the sudden shift of momentum had her bracing herself against the door. Maul grunted as an unexpected lurch knocked him back against the gunners’ chair. The blue and white blur of hyperspace disappeared as a terrestrial planet with thick atmospheric clouds came into view. 

“Where did you even take us to?” she spat.

Maul’s sneer remained in place as he turned. “Ord -”, his eyes widened in the reflection, his voice barely above a whisper. “Mantell…” 

She followed his gaze. Two Venator-Class Star Destroyers hovered above the planet.

The shuttle’s holocomm started blinking. A silent threat. 

“Don’t answer it.” Maul ground out, taking command of the pilot's chair.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Ahsoka followed suit, situating herself in the gunner’s seat behind him, 

The ships’ radio comm crackled. _“Shuttle NU-368. You denied our holocomm. Are you in distress?”_ came the familiar voice of a clone trooper.

Ahsoka’s breath hitched, picturing Rex. Maul gripped the yoke. Waiting.

_“Shuttle NU-368. Do you copy?”_

Silence. 

_“Sending dispatch.”_

Four LAAT/i support ships flew out of the gargantuan cruisers, zipping towards them. Two cannon turrets each.

Maul’s leather gloves squeaked as he tightened his grip on the handle. “On my word.” 

Ahsoka went through the motions of preparation but her hands clammed up. _They think we need help._ A cold sweat ran down her neck. _No, not again_ . She couldn’t gun down these men willingly. Her _vods._ Raised for the slaughter like cattle.

“NOW!” 

Maul floored the shuttle and Ahsoka froze. 

_“Shuttle NU-368, stand down! Shuttle NU-368!”_

“What the _fuck_ are you waiting for?! Blast them!” 

Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut as Maul roughly yanked the yoke, diving away a second too late. A loud boom crashed into the shuttle. Her head flew forward, smacking the headrest in front of her. White hot pain surged through Ahsoka’s lekku. The shuttles’ controls went haywire and the emergency alarm pierced her montrals. Ahsoka gritted her teeth as Maul struggled to redirect the vessel. 

“You fire when I say ‘fire’, lest you want to die at the hands of your _clones!”_ he roared as a barrage spattered against the cockpit.

She breathed out, calming herself enough to channel the Force and snapping herself out of the paralyzing fear. Injuries forgotten. She let out a fusillade of cannon blasts, overpowering the enemy fire. 

Maul switched tactics and executed a hammerhead maneuver. Flying the ship up, up, up before nose diving straight at the target. Ahsoka didn’t stop shooting as her heart thundered in her montrals, drowning out the alarms. She let the Force guide her senses, shooting dead center at the ship evading her blasts. An array of expletives poured through the comm, rising to agonized screams as a hot, bright blaze cloaked the windshield. One down. Ahsoka let out a shuddering breath. 

Maul’s face looked demonic amongst the red lasers that flashed through the reflection. Her skin crawled. He wrenched the shuttle, ripping her from her thoughts. Another barrage. A LAAT/i was in hot pursuit. Laserfire rocked the rear of their ship with turbulent tremors. Another ship showed up head-on but Maul shoved the throttle at full speed. A tight corkscrew maneuver and they escaped certain death. More deafening screams of agony spilled into the comms as the two LAAT/i collided. She grew nauseous. Three down. 

Ahsoka clutched her yoke as the ship spun. One more LAAT/i remained. She led the target this time. It tried to flee, desperately. Her thumbs never eased up on the triggers. One final explosion and a fresh set of screams. Four down.

The ship finally stopped spinning, teetering out into a straight line. More LAAT/i careened out of the Star Destroyers. Before Ahsoka could so much as make a sound, Maul yanked a lever, throwing their smoking ship back into hyperspace. They blipped out of sight. 

Maul looked murderous. He wordlessly flicked off the emergency alarm, finally stopping the obnoxious wail. The immediate eerie calm of hyperspace was jarring. Ahsoka was going to be sick as she clutched a hand to her mouth. Her face was slick and clammy, unsure if she was sweaty or crying or both. She took in deep ragged breaths in an attempt to settle her stomach. The small red symbol on the dashboard continued to warn them of the damage. Ahsoka rose from her seat, grasping the walls as she made her way out of the cramped cockpit.

“Going to -” she almost yaked, “assess damage.”

Ahsoka staggered to the ‘fresher where she immediately emptied her stomach’s contents. She ran her hands over her face, horror gripping her as she leaned over the porcelain throne. The mounting stress and chaos ate away at her nerves. From the skirmish aboard the Venator, leaving Rex, fleeing, getting shot, and now intentionally murdering four ships worth of clones -

Ahoska heaved violently again. Her stomach cramped up and she massaged her temples, trying to ground herself in the present. Another wave. Then another. Her body shook over the toilet seat. She shut her eyes. The taste of bile burned in her throat. Flushing, she finally got off her knees and quickly rinsed out her mouth.

_Get it together. You made a choice. You need to deal with it._

__________________

A puff of black smoke streamed out of the floor hatch and Ahsoka coughed, waving her hand to blow it away. She hoisted herself out and sat on the edge, rummaging through an old tool sack she found in the supply closet. She lifted a pair of goggles off her head and grudgingly bit into one of the flavorless ration bars - which she’d found exactly where Maul said they were. She was grateful for the necessary distraction. Busy work always did wonders after a particularly grueling mission. The tinkering, however, made her miss the appropriate clothing to do mechanical work. Her bare legs were covered in soot and singe marks from the welding gun. 

Maul’s metallic gait could be heard before he even came out of the cockpit. 

_“Well?”_ he drawled, his mouth fixed in a scowl.

Ahsoka swallowed the dry substance. “There’s extensive damage to the heat sink. It won’t be long ‘till the whole thing overheats.” She rubbed her hands on a greasy handkerchief. “There’s also a fuel driver leak. From the looks of it, we can make it 30 parsecs before we’re in deep poodoo.”

Maul growled in frustration and massaged a hand over his forehead, “All you had to do was keep firing, your fumble cost us the ship! And it won’t be long until they catch up to us. Perhaps I overestimated your abilities on Mandalore, you’re proving yourself to be worthless!” 

Ahsoka sneered at him, “I’m not going to be goaded by you after murdering the innocent! I fought, sweat and bled with those men! I led with an entire legion of them!” She rose from the ground, fury pulsing in her chest, “Don’t talk to me like I’m your kriffing subordinate, Maul. I just stabilized what I could of the ship while you twiddled your thumbs in the cockpit. Why did you even choose Ord Mantell in the first karking place? Why not the Outer Rim!?” 

Maul cracked his neck before scowling at her, “I had a _plan._ I have associates on Ord Mantell, resources necessary - crucial to being successful on our mission!”

“Wouldn’t remote contact be…I don’t know, _better?_ ” 

Maul glared at her, his eyes taking on the appearance of molten lava, “No. I would need an untraceable comm frequency. They require time to create without alerting suspicion, and I refuse to take any chances without securing an encrypted network. Time is of the essence, Lady Tano, time we don’t have that you cut even shorter.”

 _Breathe, Ahsoka._ “Well, there isn’t much we can do now. How about we move on to Plan B and call it a day?” 

He looked at her in consideration before sneering, “Indeed.” 

Maul turned and marched back into the cockpit, leaving Ahsoka to follow him. She let out a huff. _Now what?_

He sat back down in the pilot’s seat and pulled up the holomap, zooming in on the Glythe sector. “Iridonia is close by.” 

Ahsoka’s hands were firmly on her hips, “Your homeworld?” she asked dryly.

“No,” he punched in the planet’s coordinates quickly, “I’m Dathomiri. I’d still stand out, but we Zabraks are a rather... unyielding bunch, and unlikely to give in to Sidious’ control easily.”

 _He's from the bald headed harpy's planet?_ No wonder. He droned on with his silky baritone, “We can hide in plain sight - well, _I_ could. You, however, will be a problem.” 

“That’s rich coming from the one who’s crimes headlined the HoloNet News,” she bit out.

Maul grunted, “We are both ‘dead’, as far as I am concerned. Which reminds me…” Maul's penetrating gaze locked with hers, a wicked glint behind his eyes. “What of that _clone?”_

She faltered. Her gaze no longer met his as she looked down at her scuffed boots. Her voice came out in a hush. “Rex… I - I gave him a fighting chance.”

Maul’s lips quirked victoriously, a deep throaty chuckle rumbling out of him as he stared at her with his sickening red rimmed eyes. “A fighting chance on a burning ship?”

He couldn’t be right, could he? _Rex…_ Ahsoka couldn’t answer. She furrowed her brows at him in a fixed glare before turning on her heel and rushed out of the cockpit. 

The moment the door slid shut behind her, a choked sob wracked her frame. She gripped a hand over her mouth and her cheek throbbed painfully, forcing herself to hold it in, to control her emotions. Self-loathing was exactly what Maul wanted from her. _The easier to manipulate._ Ahsoka hurried off to the communal bunks searching for some semblance of comfort and control. Upon arriving, she wished she hadn’t.

The smell hit her first. It was musky, but not rank and undeniably the 501st. The bunk mats were disheveled and crumply, a ration bar wrapper laying on the floor by one. Ahsoka slid down the wall. Tears streamed down her face as she held it in her hands, no longer able to repress her heartbreak.

She missed them, _Force_ she missed them all. It was so quiet. No lively chatter or boisterous laughs, just an empty room. It destroyed her. She was lonely when she left the Order, but now she was overwhelmingly _alone._ How was she supposed to live with herself for teaming up with Maul? He sealed her men’s fates by burning the Venator, men that had no control or say in what they were doing. Men with individual personalities, talents, and aspirations laid to waste in a matter of seconds.

Even with the odds stacked against her, Ahsoka forced herself to believe there could have been some way to save more of Rex’s brothers. She’d left Rex to die on that ship. Ahsoka would be lying to herself otherwise. She couldn’t even bring herself to check on his comlink. Her guilt consumed her, gnawing at her like flies festering over a corpse. She struggled to catch her breath through her wracking sobs.

_There’s nothing you can do now. Honor them. Honor them by doing what must be done. No matter the cost. That’s it, in… out… in…_

Ahsoka slowly calmed her erratic breaths. Forcing herself to get up off the floor, she used her arm to wipe away her tears and silently made her way to the ‘fresher once more. She turned on the cool water letting the sound soothe her. Closing her eyes, she searched for a moment of peace through the Force.

She needed to be strong for Anakin. She needed to be strong for Master Obi-Wan. She needed to be strong for Master Plo, for Rex, for Fives, the 501st…

She splashed the water on her face a few times, letting it soothe her battered cheek. She let out a shaky sigh and held her own gaze in the small mirror. 

She needed to be strong for Ahsoka. 

__________________

The shuttle rattled incessantly as it chugged through hyperspace, jostling her around as she tried to sleep on one of the bunks. It was uncomfortable and it didn’t help that her mind raced despite how exhausted she was. Turning over, she cradled her head in her arms, their destination swimming through her thoughts. 

Iridonia, or ‘The Land of the Mauls’. She couldn’t recall ever visiting the planet on a mission. Padawan Tyzen Xebec and Master Eeth Koth were the only Zabraks she really knew. Her brows creased with worry, Tyzen was close to Commander Ganch after his master died. Would Ganch have betrayed him? There were so many younglings at the temple, the clones could have easily -

 _No._ She couldn’t go down that blackhole and she immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. All that mattered now was landing on Iridonia and then everything else would fall into place. It _had_ to. Turning over again in frustration, she finally gave up on sleep and sat herself upright. The fuel driver needed to be checked again anyway. Slipping quietly through the corridor, she noticed the lights were dimmed. The sudden increase in heat was staggering as she stepped into the main hold and sweat beaded on her lekku. She noticed she wasn’t alone and considered turning back before sighing. _The ship isn’t going to fix itself._

Maul was sprawled out on a row of seats with his hands resting behind his head, one of his cybernetic legs rooted to the floor. His exposed chest glistened as it rose and fell, his v-neck absurdly low and revealing the tattoos tracing annoyingly taut muscles. His eyes were closed. 

_Is he asleep?_ Ahsoka took a quiet step into the hold and his eyes shot open, honing in on hers like magnets. _Great, a light sleeper._ His signature scowl spread across his face, a grunt of disapproval at her presence. Molten yellow eyes followed her every step as she made her way to the floor hatch. She couldn’t tell which was more unsettling, his gaze or his silence. It _was_ better than arguing with him, though he probably heard her crying. _Ugh, awkward._ Huffing in annoyance, she placed the goggles back on her head and pulled out a wrench from the tool sack, dropping down below.

If she thought the passenger hold was hot, then this must be exactly what the Correllian Hells felt like. The intense heat washed over every inch of her body as if she were inside an incinerator. One look showed that in spite of her previous attempts, the heat sink’s damage was only getting worse, but with her limited tools, she did the best she could to stabilize it. The fumes were wreaking havoc on her nose and she let out a painful cough, using the Force to push a plume of smoke away from her. The fuel driver was almost depleted. They would be running on empty pretty soon. She bit her lip, but adjusting the fuel gauge in hopes of securing the leak for a few more parsecs was all she could do. They had to be close now.

Maul’s baritone echoed inside the hatch, his voice hitting her from all sides at once. “Care to explain what you’re doing?”

He sounded incensed, unsurprisingly. He seemed to have two moods, angry and angrier, and the wrench in her hand was ready to ricochet off his horned head if he kept it up, “Trying to buy us some more time! Why else would I be down here?”

“There is smoke pouring out through the air vents!” he bellowed, “Fix it!”

Ahsoka furrowed her brows and wiped an arm across her forehead. The adjustments she made ensured the smoke would be contained to the hatch at the very least. Surely she wouldn’t have missed something as vital as an oxygen converter leak. Her lungs protested as she tried to find the source of the noxious black smoke. Running to the air circulator, she found a large gaping hole on the O2 tank. It must have just burned through, the edges were still glowing. _Kriff!_ She’d expected the heat sink pipes to melt through the durasteel, but not so soon. 

Maul’s hacking cough bounded off the walls as Ahsoka Force Jumped out of the hatch, shutting the panel behind her. “The heatsink melted through the air circulator!” She shouted, his glowing yellow eyes squinting at her through the billowing smoke. “We need to land! We’re losing air fast.” 

His eyes widened before glancing at the air vent spewing the acrid fumes. “We need to seal ourselves in the cockpit,” he barked, “quickly!”

Ahsoka hurried after him, hitting the door button only for it to jam from when his fist had indented it earlier. Using the Force, she wrenched it closed, finally able to sit herself down in the gunner's seat behind him. Her lungs were tight and she coughed violently, her cheek throbbing in protest. 

“Maul, how much - ” another hoarse cough, “longer?”

His voice was raspy and strained, “We’re approaching it now!”

His gloved hand activated the holomap, a red dot signaling their distance from the planet. Half a parsec left. Thank the Force. The ship rocked unsteadily and several dashboard lights turned on at once, warning them of its worsening state. He twisted knobs and pulled levers in preparation for the ship’s exit from hyperspace. 

Smoke started to eek its way through a small crack beneath the cockpit door. Without hesitation, Ahsoka ripped off the tattered remains of her kama and crouched herself behind the gunner’s seat, stuffing the cloth in the crack. The air was hot and musky inside the cockpit, made even worse by the rapidly depleting air supply, and she struggled to catch her breath. 

Two feet of space separated her from Maul as she leaned up against the wall, immediately noticing how pronounced his body heat was. It rolled off of him in waves, his tunic clung to his muscular biceps; she was unsure how breathable leather was but could guarantee his forearms were saturated with sweat underneath his guards. He couldn't stop coughing, gnashing his teeth in frustration. A mixture of soot, motor oil and more sweat streamed from Ahsoka’s brow, dripping onto her legs. This was unbearable, but they were so _close_.

Their ragged breaths continued depleting the available air, becoming shallower and shallower. The hyperspace bell dinged softly, sounding like utter music to her montrals, and even Maul groaned in relief. She had just enough time to buckle herself in when the ship jumped out of hyperspace with a lurch, jolting them in their seats. Maul held onto the yoke tightly, using dark tendrils of the Force and his body strength to yank it back. He wrestled with it for a long moment before finally gaining control of the ship, at least for the time being.

A large ominous planet appeared. Deep red hues and rich black expanses painted the celestial body. The smoke from the ship could be seen outside the windshield. Maul grunted in frustration as he drove the deteriorating shuttle into the planet’s atmosphere. Turbulence jostled them around and she could barely think, lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Alarms blared. The atmospheric pressure and heat increased, flames licking the durasteel. Ahsoka switched on the stabilizers and pulled down the wing breaks. 

“M-Maul -“ she wheezed, her eyes widening at the rapidly approaching red earth.

“Brace for impact,” he rushed out as the fuel light flashed overhead. 

_Thoom!_

The ship plowed into the soil, smashing her face into the back of his headrest. Her goggles dug into her eye sockets painfully. Maul was thrown sideways, his grip on the yoke so powerful, he tore it off it’s mount. The ship skidded through the red soil, parting it in a spray of giant waves. Large rocks smashed against the windshield, cracking it in concentric circles. 

Rocking around in the cockpit, Ahsoka weakly summoned the Force to steady herself. A large boulder appeared up ahead getting closer and closer until the ship finally crashed into it. The cockpit dome flung itself open upon impact, throwing Maul out of the vessel with a roar. The ship steamed and shuddered as it finally stopped moving, the smell of ash and fuel filled Ahsoka’s nostrils as the rumble of explosions came from within the ship, growing louder with every second.

 _Kriff!_ Using the last shred of her adrenaline-induced state, she tore off the seat buckles. Summoning the Force, she careened herself off the ship to land flat on the silty earth. Ahsoka scrambled away, desperately looking for cover. A moment later, the ship exploded.

She dove to the ground, covering her head with her arms. A large smoking chunk of shrapnel landed next to her with a thud, raining dirt on her. 

When things seemed to have calmed down, Ahsoka peered up, thankful for the goggles and placed them atop her head. She took deep gasping breaths, the fresh air filling her lungs. Rising to her feet, she stumbled around to take a look at the blazing inferno behind her. The last reminder of her past burned to a crisp. At least they didn’t have to worry about being tracked. A crash that severe rarely had survivors, and the Republic would no doubt have trouble searching for faceless traitors.

The glimmer of metal limbs caught her attention. Maul’s ebony tattoos were a striking contrast to the rich crimson soil around them. He almost blended in as he lied there face down in the dirt. Ahsoka could still feel his chaotic Force signature radiating off of him even in an unconscious state. Sending a small push through the Force, she prodded him softly. No response. His large muscular shoulder was exposed through the remains of his tunic, jutting out at an awkward angle. A dislocation for sure. She extended a few of her fingers out gingerly, furrowing her brows as she crouched down next to him. 

“Maul, can you hear me? Maul -” Silence. Ahsoka bit her lip and physically shook his shoulder. Her fingertips tingled at the contact and a small gasp escaped her lips. His skin was still boiling yet surprisingly smooth, and she found herself tracing it in curiosity.

Maul groaned as he came to, his confused expression changing into a scowl the moment he glanced at her invasive fingers. He growled, swatting her hand away aggressively and her face flushed, “You didn’t move the first time I tried to wake you,” she explained defensively. “I was checking to see if you were injured.”

Maul’s cybernetics whirred loudly as he got to his feet. “This is nothing, _I_ wasn’t shot down like a wild nuna,” he seethed. A mild grunt was the only indication of discomfort as his dislocated arm dangled at his side. 

“That’s right. Instead you got thrown out on your metal ass from a burning shuttle,” crossing her arms, she unabashedly stared at his limp arm, “That’s what you get for not buckling -”

The deafening pop of Maul resetting his shoulder made Ahsoka wince. He didn’t so much as flinch as his gaze penetrated hers unamused, “I have become indifferent to pain.” 

“Of _course_ you have.” Ahsoka shook her head in exasperation and turned away. Instead, she took in the landscape they’d crashed into, inhaling the crisp desert air. 

The setting sun was bright on Iridonia, its golden glow caressed her skin as small gusts of wind moved her lekku softly. Large plateaus and jagged mountain peaks surrounded them, the same shade as the ferric rich earth. Strange spiny trees spread themselves across the canyon, their branches ending in bunches of spiky leaves. She noticed a small green bird sitting in one, fluffing its feathers in the distance. The soft white light of the planet’s binary moons brightened overhead, ready to take over the sun’s reign. It wouldn’t be long until nightfall. The glittering lights of a large city shimmered through the waves of heat several kilometers away. 

For a long moment, she could only stand there, breathless in awe. The peaceful quiet was comforting. For all of the many vast systems she visited, she couldn’t remember anything special about a single one. They all blurred together in a haze of battle. _Rex would have loved this._ The sound of Maul’s gait came up behind her, stopping at her side and taking in the scenery next to her. 

“Hm...” a contented sigh escaped him, breaking the silence. Ahsoka noticed the harshness of his face soften momentarily as his eyes drank in the setting sun. It appeared even the half-Sith could appreciate a beautiful view. The small moment of reprieve evaporated quickly though and his gruff scowl washed over his features once more, “If we start now we should reach the capital by twenty-three hundred. It’s roughly twenty klicks away.”

She winced as she tried to bend the stiffness out of her knees. Maul didn’t look much better, the only articles of clothing that weren’t torn were his arm guards. Camp was the logical choice, her body definitely thought so. “You better have a good reason for wanting to march across the desert right now. Especially after surviving both a dogfight and a near death collision.” 

Maul strode ahead, his cybernetic gait obnoxiously fast. “Iridonia is still heavily clan based. Our crash will not go unnoticed for very long. Now is the best time to travel on foot, as the desert sun is unmerciful. The sooner we reach Malidris the better,” he shot back without missing a beat. 

_No rest for the wicked._ She supposed he had a good point, reluctantly making note that he was the expert here. Ahsoka’s lekku and cheeks darkened in frustration as she tried catching up to him. Her leg was smarting, along with every other body part that had been slammed around in the craft. It was at this moment she wished she’d paid more attention to Master Unduli’s Force healing lessons. Small puffs of dust trailed Maul as she did her best to keep up. 

“Okay, okay I get it. Will you...” she groaned in acquiescence, “Will you _please_ wait up? I don’t like being this slow anymore than you do.” 

The last of the golden sun set and the bright twin moons lit up the horizon, playing against the mauve tones of twilight and generous dusting of stars. To her surprise, the ex-Sith stopped, turning a quarter of the way. Lantern-like eyes stared back at her apathetically and he grunted.

She’d take it. 

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she caught up, falling into an easy gait alongside him. It was a small mercy, one she was grateful for as much as she hated to admit it. She didn’t trust Maul, but she wasn’t about to try something as impulsive as abandoning their arrangement over a busted leg. So, she swallowed her pride and let the landscape illuminated by the full moons soothe her nerves. At least Iridonia was a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! They're in Iridonia! Malidris will be quite the destination for Ahsoka.
> 
> Remember to always buckle your seat belt kids! 
> 
> When I was editing with my beta, he snuck in this line that mentioned a 'butt' and it slowly blew out of proportion as I changed that to 'butter'. It slowly became a fixation:
> 
> “That’s right. Instead you got thrown out on your buttery space ass from a burning shuttle"
> 
> "His exposed chest glistened like butter spread over the roaring space grill that was his flesh" 
> 
> WE found it hilarious, to the many of you that read this it will make no sense whatsoever.  
> I did however have fun writing anything to do with Maul's muscular BODAY 😏
> 
> I think at the rate that I write, I can manage a weekly update until my advisor decides to scream at me for more thesis chapters LOL. I hope you all enjoy where this story goes :)


End file.
